A plethora of non-slip, non-skid devices exist have been designed for improving the traction of athletic shoes. Most of these devices comprise some form of a stud or group of studs which are attached to the ground engaging portion of the apparatus for which improved traction is being sought, typically shoe outsoles. Some studs are designed to penetrate the ground surface and some are designed to grip without penetrating or otherwise damaging the ground surface. In many of these configurations, the stud or stud assembly is removable and replaceable. Spikes for a conventional golf shoe, for example, are secured to the outsole and distributed over the forepart (ball) of the shoe, over the heel portion of the shoe and generally along opposite sides of the shoe. Additional spikes or cleats may be provided between the opposite sides. The spikes provide a ground gripping means which prevents lateral shifting of the feet, particularly during the act of swinging a golf club.
______________________________________ List of References Patentee ______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,759 Bente 4,782,604 Wen-Shown 5,367,793) Deacon et. al. Des. 371,896 Deacon et. al. ______________________________________